It is known to use various superalloy materials, such as cobalt or nickel-based superalloys, for making blades, vanes and other components for power generating turbines, propulsion equipment, etc. These turbines can operate at temperatures in the range of approximately 1000 Deg. C. to approximately 1700 Deg. C. and are generally protected by a series of protective coatings. The coatings may comprise layers of metallic base coats, thermally grown oxide layers, as such layers grow in service-run components and a final ceramic thermal barrier coating (“TBC”). Long-term exposure of these ceramic coatings to the hostile, high temperature, abrasive environment in which such turbines typically operate can cause phase destabilization, sintering, microcracking, delamination and ultimately spallation within the coating layers, exposing the superalloy component and possibly resulting in rapid degradation or failure and potentially requiring costly and burdensome repairs.